Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical compressors based heating element and the use thereof in hot water heater system. In one embodiment, an electrochemical compressor is configured as part of a chased loop refrigerant cycle.
Background
Domestic hot water heaters account for between 15% and 40% of domestic energy use depending on the country, with the U.S. reporting 15%. Tank type Hot Water heaters are typically either gas or electrically heated. One development for increasing the efficiency of hot water heaters has been the incorporation of heat pumps for base load heating. The system can be set so the heat pump is the primary heating device for maximum efficiency and slower recovery or utilized when whenever the water consumption rate is low having minimum impact on how the device is utilized at an efficiency penalty.
The function of heat pumps is to remove heat from a heat source or reservoir at low temperature and to reject the heat to a heat sink or reservoir at high temperature. While many thermodynamic effects have been exploited in the development of heat pumps and refrigeration cycles, one of the most popular today is the vapor compression approach. This approach is sometimes called mechanical refrigeration because a mechanical compressor is used in the cycle. Any improvement in efficiency related to compressor performance can have significant benefits in terms of energy savings and thus have significant positive environmental impact.
Vapor compression heat pump cycles generally utilizes five important components. The first is a mechanical compressor that is used to pressurize a gaseous working fluid. After proceeding through the compressor, the hot pressurized working fluid is condensed in a condenser. The latent heat of vaporization of the working fluid is given up to a high temperature reservoir often called the sink. The liquefied working fluid is then expanded at substantially constant enthalpy in a thermal expansion valve or orifice. The cooled liquid working fluid is then passed through an evaporator. In the evaporator, the working fluid absorbs its latent heat of vaporization from a low temperature reservoir often called a source. The last component is the working fluid itself.
In conventional vapor compression cycles, the working fluid selection is based on the properties of the fluid and the temperatures of the heat source and sink. The factors in the selection include the specific heat of the working fluid, its latent heat of vaporization, its specific volume, and its safety. The selection of the working fluid affects the coefficient of performance of the cycle. In an electrochemical compressor the electrochemical characteristics of a potential working fluid is important. Fluids can be selected for active or passive participation in the compression system. An active material is driven through the compressor in a reversible redox reaction whereas passive working fluids are moved through the compressor by association with the electroactive species, in most cases H2.
For a refrigeration cycle operating between a lower limit, or source temperature, and an upper limit, or sink temperature, the maximum efficiency of the cycle is limited to the Carnot efficiency. The efficiency of a refrigeration cycle is generally defined by its coefficient of performance, which is the quotient of the heat absorbed from the sink divided by the net work input required by the cycle.
Any improvement in heat pump, systems clearly would have substantial value. Electrochemical energy conversion is considered to be inherently better than other systems due to their relatively high exergetic efficiency. In addition, electrochemical systems are considered to be noiseless, modular, and scalable and can provide a long list of other benefits depending on the specific thermal transfer application.